


Snufkin's Haircut

by leafbaby



Series: Moominmamma's Motherly Instincts [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Adoptive Parent, Gen, Parental Love, Snufkin needs a parent, but Moominmamma IS the best, haircut, the ones he got originally were clearly not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbaby/pseuds/leafbaby
Summary: Moominmamma notices Snufkin's hair is looking a bit untidy, and decides to help him out.





	Snufkin's Haircut

Moominmamma loved the view from her kitchen window. It was lovely to look out over the stream while she washed the dishes - and it allowed her to keep an eye on Snufkin. She couldn't help but worry about him. She knew perfectly well he was capable of looking after himself after doing so his whole life, but the thought of it just made her motherly instincts ache. 

Today Snufkin was fishing, though he seemed to have a small problem - his hair. It had grown so long that it was becoming an issue, dangling in front of his eyes and covering his vision. Moominmamma watched as he took off his hat, carefully bundled up the problem hair and held it back as he carefully replaced the hat on top of it. 

Well, she thought, that just won't do. 

Moominmamma dried her paws on her apron, turning now to her calendar. Every month or so she invited Snorkmaiden over to help her cut her hair, as Snorks naturally had far more than Moomins did. Thankfully, Snorkmaiden was due for a haircut that very afternoon, and Moominmamma was certain she could get Snufkin's hair cut as well. 

\--

"Oh, Moominmamma, it looks wonderful!" 

Snorkmaiden held her hand mirror at all different angles, capturing her haircut from every side. Moominmamma carefully removed the cape from around Snorkmaiden's neck, letting her free. They'd set up the hairdressing chair outdoors as per usual, as it was much easier to tidy up, but this time they were in full view of Snufkin's camp. Moominmamma could see the young Mumrik watching them under his hat, and she gave a small smile. 

"Snufkin, dear, would you like me to cut your hair well?" She called across the stream, waving at him. 

"Oh, no thank you Moominmamma, I don't wish to be a bother." Snufkin waved back, recasting his line. 

"Nonsense, you're never a bother. I already have everything set up." With Snorkmaiden on her way back home, Moominmamma gently pat the chair in front of her. She watched as Snufkin sighed, pulled himself to his feet and set his fishing gear down by his tent. 

Snufkin crossed the bridge toward Moominhouse and went and sat in Moominmamma's hairdressing chair. Ever gentle, Moominmamma removed Snufkin's hat and set it on the grass, revealing his mess of long greasy hair. It certainly hadn't been washed in a long time, but that would have to wait until another time. Simply agreeing to a haircut was good enough for now. 

Moominmamma shook off the hairdressing cape well to ensure none of Snorkmaiden's hair was left on it before going to drape it around Snufkin. "Dear, would you mind removing your scarf? I wouldn't want it to get covered in hair."

"Oh, of course." Snufkin complied, pulling off the ragged yellow fabric and folding it in his lap, allowing Moominmamma to secure the cape around him. She made a mental note to do something about that later too. 

With the cape on, it was time to begin, but Moominmamma was at a bit of a loss. Snufkin's hair was even messier up close, with bits of twigs and leaves and grass stuck in mats of thick hair. This certainly was going to be a challenge, but if anyone was up to the task, it was Moominmamma. 

"Would you mind if I used some lavender water, dear? It helps with the detangling." Moominmamma raised up the little spray bottle filled with floral-scented liquid. 

Snufkin gave it a little sniff and nodded his approval. "Sorry, it must be quite a mess. I don't really enjoy taking baths, if I can help it."

"Nothing I can't handle." Moominmamma sprayed the water on Snufkin's head, getting it nice and damp as she began picking out all the debris and combing out the knots. Snufkin showed a little discomfort, a tightening of the shoulders or a sharp breath at a particularly bad patch, but soon his hair was, at the very least, tameable. 

At this stage, Moominmamma could begin the cut. Slowly, piece by piece, she brought Snufkin's unruly mop back to something neat and manageable. Not entirely neat, as it was still quite dirty and Moominmamma wasn't certain Snufkin would ever want his hair to be "neat", but enough so that it would be out of the way. She gave one last little comb and a spritz with the lavender water to leave it smelling nice before taking the cape off Snufkin, letting him go. "There we are, how does that feel?"

"Much better." Snufkin ran his paws over his new hairstyle, getting it parted just the way he liked it. He seemed quite pleased with the result of being able to run his fingers through it. "Thank you very much, Moominmamma." He gave a genuine smile, putting on his worn scarf and beloved hat.

"You're very welcome, dear. Just let me know if you'd like me to cut your hair again."

With that they parted ways, Snufkin returning to his camp to fish, and Moominmamma returning to the house to tidy up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I haven't published a fic in 500000 years but I've got a new special interest and everyone has to be subjected to it
> 
> I wanna write way more Moominmamma mothering Snufkin so uhhh keep an eye out for that in the future hopefully?
> 
> Yeehaw :)


End file.
